


Overwatch but... Y'know Hehehe

by ColonelSpades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Fucking at work, M/M, don't let Gabe fool you, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSpades/pseuds/ColonelSpades
Summary: NSFW drabbles, there will be additional ships and tags added as I go. Mostly just little vignettes of different ships and fun things. Please note I've never posted NSFW here before so be nice. Ships, kinks, etc will be at the beginning of each potential chapter.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 51





	Overwatch but... Y'know Hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: R76/Reaper76, blink-and-you'll-miss-it McGenji hinting  
> Kinks: deepthroating, cockwarming
> 
> Jack and Gabe have a bit of fun at work.

Gabriel was exhausted. He'd missed lunch for a three-hour meeting, and to top it off, he and Jack were _supposed_ to have left earlier to spend the rest of the day together. He'd be here another hour _at least_ typing his report and getting ready for the long weekend with Jack. After that, though, the day was still theirs.

He texted Jack to let him know as he closed his office door behind him and headed to the desk. Sitting down and rolling forward, his knees collided with something soft that grunted a lot like his husband.

"Jack?" He sputtered, rolling back enough to see Jack sitting comfortably under his desk with his phone out and his expression just smug enough to send a flash of arousal through Gabe that he tried to keep to himself.

"You were still in the meeting, so I came to your office to meet you. Ended up needing to hide from Matt, and I wanted to surprise you….. View's kinda nice from down here, babe." Gabe snickered, could see the gears turning in Jack's mind, those blue eyes dark and looking at the front of Gabe's pants. "Got your text… think I can find a way to occupy myself while you work."

"All yours, sunshine." Gabe smirked, brow raising as he shifted to scoot closer to the desk. His knees spread to either side and it wasn't long before Jack's weight moved over his thighs. More than a few times at home had found Jack taking up Gabe’s lap, cock in his mouth and content, Gabe’s hand playing with the thick head of blond hair. Sure there were a hundred reasons not to indulge here, but he technically wasn't even supposed to still be on the clock. He was going to just consider this his reward for putting up with that meeting, and hey, not like they were full on fucking, right? Right.

The button and zipper of his pants were tugged open and his half-hard cock pulled free. He sighed, letting that naturally roll into a low groan as Jack took the length slowly into his mouth and hummed around him. Gabe couldn't help sinking his fingers into the thick blond hair on Jack's head to pet him. He held his breath, a surge of arousal passing as Jack adjusted to let his head rest comfortably against one of Gabe's thighs.

He spent a full, productive hour with his cock in Jack's mouth, fingers often finding themselves absently combing through the thick head of golden hair in his lap. He wasn't sure if at one point Jack dozed off, happy with his mouth full.

The sound of two short knocks startled him. Ana entered without a response, her expression frustrated but fixated on her notepad. Adrenaline surged through Gabe's veins at the prospect of her growing suspicious. Knowing her, if she found out she'd hit them with her notebook and lecture them, then leave them to it and tell them not to make a mess ("less of a headache for _me_ " she'd said after her last lecture). The idea of being found out at work, someone seeing him warming his cock in their Strike-Commander's mouth? That was a hell of an adrenaline rush. He could feel himself hardening in Jack's sleepy jaw.

"Director Anderson has quite some nerve saying that Jesse can't be tutored by me. Telling _me_ what I can and cannot do "for the good of Overwatch's _image_ " is absolutely unthinkable-" She was angry, but Gabe's blood was pumping too loudly in his ears. He could feel Jack waking back up. He was glad his hand was already casually in his lap so he could slip his fingers into Jack's hair. The firm grip made Jack soundlessly shudder, submitting without hesitation to Gabriel's touch. The pause and Jack's shift after let him know when Jack had fully comprehended what was going on.

"He's always been weird when it comes to you," Gabe offered lamely. Jack's strong fingers kneaded the plush muscles of his thighs. Gabe felt Jack move, bobbing his head on Gabe's cock. It wasn't long before Gabe felt the tip of his cock flirt with the back of Jack's throat. He knew neither of them should be messing around with Ana _right there_ , but… "I'm certainly not going to enforce any of the shit he says."

Ana continued on, as though that was the reply she'd been looking for, and leaned on Gabe's desk. If she chose to lean over Gabe a few more inches, she'd likely see the top of Jack's head. It was proving to be almost impossible to completely follow her words with Jack sucking his dick, tongue massaging the underside- the bastard! Jack wanted to get him to falter while Ana was there. Anyone else and Jack would be as still as a statue, but with Ana, Jack knew he could push the envelope more.

He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, his cheek on his fist. Casual, but interested as his brows furrowed in faux thoughtfulness. When Ana finished speaking for a moment, Gabe tried to think of anything to say.

"Well, glad if he tries to bring it to you or Jack, neither of you are going to be on his side. Think Jesse's too enamored with the lessons with you to give 'em up." He wanted to exhale out the nervous energy. Now he was thick and hard, dripping onto Jack's tongue as Jack's hand closed around the rest of the length.

"Speaking of enamored, he's that much with Genji. I don't know if you've noticed how much time they've spent together after work." Gabe managed a chuckle. But he was getting just a bit too worked up. Jack's head had moved again, and Gabe gripped his hair sharply to stop him. Jack was going to try to deep throat him in front of Ana and Gabe was going to have a _heart attack_ if he did.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna start packing up for home. We'll tackle the Anderson problem tomorrow." Ana sighed, and he worried she wouldn't leave.

"Thank you, Gabriel. Give Jack my best." She smirked and headed for the door.

"No problem."

The second the door closed, Gabe groaned heavy and low, leaning back in his chair to gaze down at his husband. He was a good sight; flushed, his hair messy, and mouth full. Jack moaned long and low as Gabriel tugged him forward enough to tease his tip against the back of Jack's throat again.

"Think she figured it out?" He was breathless, the rush of adrenaline having not subsided. "I'm gonna fuck your throat, babe."

The mirthful glean in Jack's eyes told him that was exactly what Jack was waiting for. His thumb pressed into the corner of Jack's stretched lips, allowing Jack to take in a slow, deep breath. He felt the telltale sensation of Jack relaxing his jaw and throat. His other hand finally moved from Jack's hair to the back of his head and slowly eased him forward. He watched his cock disappear further into Jack's mouth, his tip pressing into the tight channel of Jack's throat. Jack swallowed him down inch by inch, and Gabriel massaged the back of his neck.

When Jack's lips reached his abdomen, he gripped a thick handful of Jack's hair again. He held him there, feeling Jack's throat tighten and flex around his cock. His blood was rushing through him like a wildfire at the sight of Jack, those big blue eyes dark and gazing up at him, lips stretched around the cock buried in his throat.

He started slow, fucking into the tight heat of Jack's throat in little motions. He could hear the slick noises, see the way Jack's eyes rolled up in ecstasy.

"Fuck… touching yourself, Jack?" He breathed, his thrusts growing more pronounced. His head tilted up for a moment, toes curling in his boots as he tried to keep from spilling himself just yet. He felt Jack shift, nod his head just so when Gabe paused his thrusts. "Good."

He pulled his cock from Jack's mouth to let him breathe. There was a sharp inhale around the mouthful Jack still had, not letting Gabe's cock fully leave his mouth as he caught his breath.

"You look so good, babe." He groaned, and felt Jack sucking on his cock, licking the length slowly.

His hand caressed Jack's chin, thumb on his bottom lip. He took a moment to admire the sight of Jack hazy and aroused, tongue pressed along the underside and drooling. He looked past that to see his pants undone and leaking cock in his hand.

"Nice and slow.." he murmured, watching Jack stroke himself slowly despite how much he knew Jack was likely sitting on the very edge.

He took Jack's jaw into his hand, directing him further onto his cock, feeling Jack take a deep breath in. He easily slipped back into Jack's throat, felt those lips on his abdomen again. He openly moaned, tipping his head up and arching his back.

He once again warned him he would start thrusting. It was a heady feeling, that tight heat glued to his dick. Soon enough he warned Jack he'd speed up, and Jack nodded minutely. He began fucking Jack's throat in earnest; careful but eager thrusts. His veins felt like they were on fire, his eyes focused on the image of Jack taking his cock.

"I-In or out, sunshine," he managed.

Jack's grip on his thighs tightened, his head moving to take Gabe fully into his throat again. Gabe panted, leaning back once more as he focused on those harsh little quick thrusts.

Finally, finally he curled over his desk and came. It crested over him sharply and he spilled into Jack's throat with a bone-deep moan of pleasure. Jack's grip on Gabe's thighs was like a vice before Gabe finally got enough sense back to pull Jack off his cock.

His mouth was open and he breathed hard- a messy, beautiful image. His hand continued to work on his length, still leaking, and Gabe realized he was waiting for him. He pulled Jack's head back, pressed his still hard tip against Jack's cheeks and jaw and nose, making more of a mess of the commander. The image of Overwatch's paragon with spurts of cum on his face and still hungry for cock was a good one. Jack's little licks against his tip only made Gabe want to fuck him over his desk. Jack's stroking was still slow and his head rested on Gabe's thighs, one of Gabe's hands still lovingly threaded in that thick golden hair. Gabe could see how much he was trying to hold out for his word.

"Cum for me, Jack," he commanded, voice low and sultry and unhurried. Jack moaned deep in his chest, came beautifully for Gabe. He tipped forward, head resting on Gabe's lap, catching his breath. Gabe slipped onto the floor from his chair and Jack settled bonelessly against him.

"We're going to go home and take a hot bath." As he spoke, he used tissues from his desk to clean both of them up. He kissed Jack's cheek, and heard the contented little hum Jack gave. He liked this part, though he would have preferred to be at home. Gentle coming down, Jack's content warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good." Gabe gave up on any more work, closing down his workspace as Jack got his clothing back to "presentable". Gabe's arm slipped around Jack's back and the man chuckled hoarsely.

"I love you." His voice was rough. "Think Ana caught on?"

"I love you, too. Hoping if she did we only get the one-hour lecture about fucking at work." Jack laughed.


End file.
